84th Annual Sucker Punch Games
by Ms Saxobeat
Summary: Baby Doll and her friends attempt to escape Blu's brothel, but fail. As a punishment they are sent to district where they can participate in the Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own Sucker Punch or The Hunger Games**

* * *

Two years ago I was sold to a brothel, owned by a man named Blu. Before I could any of his so called clients. I attempted to escape with a group of girls, but we were caught. Usually Blu kills anyone who escapes, but he made a better fortune selling us to the districts. I never heard about what happened to Amber or Blondie, but I know Rocket and Sweat Pea were put in district 7. I was put in district 12, the poorest district of all.

**Part 1 - The Reaping**

District 12 was recently rebuilt, but it looks as bad as it did before the rebellion. 10 years ago a girl named Katniss Everden rebelled against the capitol. During the rebellion district 12 was destroyed in the process. She won and had one of her fellow rebels take over. 2 year after the leader was assassinated and the old leader grandson took over. He reopened the Hunger games. To make a bigger punishment now there are quarter quells every five years. During a quarter quell four people, instead of two, go to fight in the arena. First they take the victors from the previous and then they pick names. This year I have to watch my back, my name has been entered 31 times plus treasury, 34. The odds are definitely NOT in my favour.

* * *

I wake up to the cold air against my legs. I reach for my thin blanket, but it wasn't there. That's when I noticed Amelin was gone. She probably went to set up a picnic in the woods. Amelin is my younger sister. She has pale skin with some freckles on her cheeks. She has dark brown eyes and very dark brown hair that goes to her waist. She looks just like our mother, unlike me. I have green eyes and platinum blond hair that goes to my belly button. I'm 16 and I'm average height, while 12 year old Amelin is almost up to my shoulders. I thought she was dead because before I was sold to Blu, she got shot by the same man who had killed my mother, or at least it seems that way.

I put on a pink skirt with my thick grey tights. I also put on my brown leather jacket and put my hair into the two wavy pony tails that I always have and head out side. I quickly head to the oak tree outside my house. Apparently this tree is one of the few things that survived the destruction of 12, along with a patch of white roses that lay in the middle of the square. It now grows moss and hangs lopsided due to its weak roots which covers my sword. Weapons are strictly forbidden because of the rebellion. The sentence of weapon possession is death. The reason I keep mine is for the same reason others do, getting shot is better than starving to death. I was caught with my sword once. The only reason I'm still alive to this very day is because the head peace keeper, Stacey Karlin, was nice enough to say I wasn't use to the rules here. She probably felt bad for me. I also have a bow, but I'm terrible with it. I only use it if my game gets too far. I run to the electrified fence. It never used to work, but since the rebellion it has to be on 24 hours a day. Little do they know part of the fence has been detached. I slip through the tiny opening and head to the woods out side.

Out here in the woods is perfect. Although it's slightly cold it's a nice feeling. Following the down steam river that leads to thee lake, where I know Amelin's heading, I trip on a small tree stump. When I get up I notice a Mocking Jay on the tree above me.

"Help!", it started to cry.

It was Amelin, I'm not sure what kind of troubles she's in, but I have to find her before its too late. I run as fast as I can taking out my bow just in case. When I spot her foot is stuck under a rock.

"Mari! Help!", she screams.

"I'm coming", I shout back.

I grab her arm and try to pull her out, but she's really stuck. I leap into the river and use all my strength to lift the giant rock over her foot. She scrambled to get to land, so I drop the rock and followed her.

"Thank you, Mari", she says giving me a big hug.

"Never go in woods without me, ok?"

"Alright, I wont, she agrees while grabbing my blanket that is now soaked covered in mud.

"What were you doing in the river? If I may ask".

"I was trying to fish", she answers quietly.

"With a blanket!" I shout while laughing.

I quickly stopped just encase someone heard us.

"What is it?" She asks in concern.

"Were close to the fence" I mention while pointing at it.

Are you going to hunt today?" She questions while going through the opening.

"Yeah, or else we won't have dinner tonight", I reply. "And neither will William.

William Leak lives in my district. I haven't been friends with him very long, but we get along just fine.

"Well I'll see you when you get back", she says while walking away. I slightly nod and head back for the woods.

I find a nice tree and set up a snare. Before I even step down I spot a deer. It looked fairly young, but it seemed able to run. I pull out my bow to try and get a sneak attack. I draw my bow and lean in to get a better shot at it. When I release it my arm went stiff and lowered making me hit the leg. As soon as it was hit it bolted. I tried to follow it by jumping from tree to tree, but I couldn't keep up so it got away. When I jump out of the tree I notice tracks that were left from the deer, there was also a small trail of that I follow back down to the river. The trail ended at the river. It could have gone any where, I decide to cross the river and I notice more tracks, but also foot prints. William? What would he be doing in the woods today, he went to the coal mines this morning. Suddenly I notice a boy in a blueberry bush.

"Will?" I call out.

The boy looks up and I notice that its not him. This boy has fair skin, short, dark hair and brown eyes. He is tall and looks about 15.

"Who are you?" He asks while stepping forward.

Instead of answering him I run back to the river. It wasn't to be rude, but he looked sort of like a peace keeper and I wasn't taking any risks. Who was he? I know everyone in the my part of the district. Even though I don't really talk to anyone I still recognised them, but I've never seen him before. Maybe he's not from this part, but how would he know about the opening to the woods? I guess I won't be finding out, because there's no way I'm going back.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't own Sucker Punch or The Hunger Games**

* * *

I head to the market with the two rabbits I caught with throwing knives, a fawn I caught with the snare, and some pocket money. I find William waiting for me at the butcher's shop.

"How'd you do?" I ask noticing the money in his hands.

"Ten dollars", he answers while showing me.

"What about you?"

"Really bad", I answer.

"What happened?"

He asks nervously.

"Well, I only caught two rabbits and a deer and I might have seen a peacekeeper".

"Did you recognise him?"

"No, I've never seen him before" I reply.

"Did you talk to him?"

"No, I ran away".

"Well, we don't know if he's really a peace keeper", William begins. "Just try to lay low, and if you run into trouble Karlin will help you with that".

"Let's go sell this deer", I insist, while trying to take my mind off the peace keeper.

I bring the fawn to the butcher and manage to get a fair price. I head down to a clothing stall to look for fabric to make a dress for Amelin. I choose a light silver fabric and white thread. I give William a rabbit and go home. I make rabbit stew and go to the sewing machine that belonged to my mother. I spend most of the night making Amelin's dress and fixing my mother's old dress so we'll have something nice to wear. Even though I'm done, I'm so tired I can't make it to my bed so instead I sleep here.

* * *

The reaping will start soon. I'm taking Amelin to the town square. She's wearing the same blue dress that she was shot in and it still had blood on it. All the girls and boys who were already there were wearing grimy grey clothing and had dirt all over their faces. When everyone was gathered to the square the anthem started to play. A women wearing all black came on stage and made a speech. When she was done she pulled a piece of paper and read: "Amelin Lenzy". Amelin was about to step onto the stage when I ran out. "I volunteer!" I yell. "Do we have any volunteers?" She asks "I volunteer" I scream again. "Come on up, dear" She says grabbing Amelin's arm. I run onto the stage and yank the woman's arm off of Amelin. "Looks like we have a volunteer", the woman announces, sounding petrified. A peace keeper come to take Amelin, who is desperately clinging on to me. Finally she releases her arms and is carried off stage. "And now for the boys" she says while picking a slip of paper. "William Leak" William steps onto the stage and instantly shakes my hand. The woman rushes us off stage and put us under custody. Instead of giving us time to see visitors we are brought straight to the train to take us to the capitol.

After about five minutes the train stops.

"Were here", says William enthusiastically.

"We are?" I ask confused.

We walk off the train and we are already at the arena. William and I are separated and set onto pods. The count down starts so I search for weapons. Right away I spot a bag with a katana. Close to it is are throwing knives. The horn blows and I instantly trip into the blood bath that is starting. I look up and see William with an axe fighting another boy with a knife. I run behind the boy and take his knife and cut his throat with it. William is about to walk over to me when a girl shoots him in the heart with an arrow. I try to run, but she gets me in the back. I quickly pull the knife out and throw it back. As soon as I hit her I notice that it's...

"Amelin?" I shout confused.

Why is she here? And why would she kill William? I run over and catch her before she falls. She turns her head toward me, but before she can say anything her body grows faint and she dies. Before I can even cry a boy comes behind hind me and pins me down. He pulls out his sword, raises his hand and...

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!" Amelin screams.

I snap awake. I'm still at the sewing machine which mean it was all a dream. I run upstairs and into her room. I find Amelin sobbing on her bed.

"It's okay", I assure, while cradling her.

She wraps her arms around me, and tries to keep herself from shaking.

"It's okay", I repeat. "It was just a dream".

She forces a smile. I don't blame her for being so scared. There is an event called the reaping, that, chooses the tribute to compete in the Hunger Games. I just remember the reaping is today.

"Oh great", I think. "Now the real nightmare begins.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Sucker punch or the Hunger games **

* * *

I put on my clothing from the day before, retrieve my weapons, and head to the woods. William is already there and appears to have already caught a deer.

"Hey Mari, I got a surprise", he calls to me as he reaches for his bag. He pulls out two fruit.

"Will are those..."

"Oranges, yeah I got some this morning".

"How much were they?" I ask.

"A lot, anyway we need to go buy food for tonight's feast".

Even though the reaping is a sad time everyone celebrates when its over, well everyone except the families that loses there loved ones.

"So were having deer?" I ask while staring at the corpse on the ground.

"No" He answers without hesitating.

"I was thinking we buy chicken, its expensive but we have enough".

"Will we be able to get anything else?" I question.

"probably some baker's bread and if were lucky, some milk".

"Sounds good, and what do you want to get for **your** dinner?" I ask.

He looks at me with a puzzled expression.

"I was kidding", I laugh.

He joins, but soon he becomes serious.

"Mary?"

"Yeah?"

"How many times was your name entered?"

"Thirty four" I answer.

"That's a lot", he sighs.

"You have yours entered 29 times".

"Yes, but its my last year of the reaping and I have less than you.

You still have two years to go", he explains.

"Well I can't change that, I started with thirty and I can't support Amelin without treasury".

"You could run away" He suggest.

"I could"

"And you could take Ame with us", he adds.

"So now your coming too" I giggle.

"We'd never make it".

"We could".

"I wonder what its like in other district or better yet the capitol", I say, trying to change the subject.

"Didn't you come from the capitol?" Will asks.

"Yes, but I never got to see how amazing it looked, I lived in the part that looks like the seam".

"I wish I could see it without entering the Hunger Games", he admits.

"Same here".

"I have to go" I announce, while grabbing my sword.

"Meet me at the square", he calls to me as I head to the fence.

I put my sword under the oak tree and go inside to see Amelin who was already bathed.

"I don't know what to wear", she says while searching though her clothes.

"Actually I made you something", I announce while showing her the jumper dress.

"It's beautiful", she approves.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I ask with a smile. "Try it on".

She puts the dress on top of her white collared shirt and puts on her black flats. I take her long hair and braid it. I take the braid and make a small bun and leave the rest of the braid down.

"How do I do I look?" She ask while looking into our small mirror.

"You look beautiful", I smile.

She gives herself a long stare in the mirror and smiles.

"You should get ready too", she points out.

I fill our tub with hot water and scrub from head to toe. I put on my mother's dress that is now a dark purple cocktail dress. I take my hair and make a braided crown and put the rest of my hair into two long braids. I Put on my mother's black sandal heel and grab my locket from my room. My locket is my good luck charm. I've had it with me since I was ten. It's silver with a heart shape that has little beads and a real diamond. In side there is a picture of my family. Of coarse we could never afford it, my mother received it from her best friend after her sudden death. I walk back into the room where Amelin is still at the mirror. She instantly turns to see me and her jaw drops.

"You look amazing", she compliments.

"Thanks".

"I need a good luck charm too", she mentions while acknowledging my locket.

I take my locket and put it around her neck.

"You can have mine", I say, while closing the clasp.

"Mari", she breathed.

"Yeah?"

"What if I.."

A horn goes off to tell people that it's time to head to the square.

"You ready?", I ask.

"Yeah", she replies.

"Come on let's go".

When we arrive to the square is crowded with the children from our district. I rush Amelin and I to take attendance.

"Hand", the woman says while catching on to Amelin's wrist.

"No!" She yells, jerking her arm back.

"It's just a prick", I assure.

She holds out her hand and the woman wipes the blood on a sheet of paper. As the girl grabs my hand, I search for William, but it's hard to see him through the crowd.

"Your done", the woman says.

I nod and head into the group. I spot William with Meredith Lazarus, the mayors eldest daughter. She fancies William and hates me for being his friend. I'll have to admit I'm quite jealous of her. Not that there's anything between Will and I, but because he's my best friend and my hunting partner and I don't want that to change, not for some girl. Just as Meredith spots me William turns and signals for me to come.

"Will was just complementing me on my look", mentions Meredith. She does look pretty with her short white dress and her long dark hair back in a French braid.

"He's right, you do have a nice dress", I complement.

Her and Will look shocked by my sudden kindness.

"I'll see you later", she says while walking towards a group of girls.

"That was nice", William mentions.

"Yeah, well everyone is a little friendlier today". "Especial before the..."

It was now two o'clock and a bell rung to tell us to stop talking. Meredith's father took the stage. He starts with his opening speech.

"It is a time for repentance and a time for thanks".

He continues with talking about the two rebellions that have taken place and that the Hunger games are part of the sacrifice we have to make to earn forgiveness. Usually they announce the past victors, but there are none so we go straight to the picking of the names. A girl in a vivid orange dress. She has a black wig and dark make-up to suit our coal mining district.

"Happy Huger Games!" she announces. "And may the odds be ever in your favour".

She steps away from the podium and closer to the glass ball with thousands of paper slips with all the girls names on them. Even though she is picking from the girl's bowl I still focused on the boy's, thinking twenty nine of those slips read: William Leak. She shuffles her hand and finally choses one. She steps back to the podium to announce the name. My hearts starts racing. Not Amelin, not Amelin, I repeat in my head.

"Marianna Lenzy!"

Oh good were safe. I turn to Will who looks pale. He must be scared. I give him a slight smile, but then I notice everyone is looking at me. People step out my way and the boy behind me gives me a light nudge.

"Marianna Lenzy!" she announces.

"Oh no" I think to myself. "It's me".


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Sucker Punch or the Hunger Games**

**btw sorry this chapter is short**

* * *

I slightly gasp for air. My cheeks are now glowing red. My hands grow sweaty and my legs start to shake.

"Well come on up, dear" The woman says.

I walk steadily towards the stage. The woman Ushered me onto the stage. Everyone is still. You can hear a pin drop. The only person I could hear is Amelin who is sobbing next to William.

"What a beautiful name you have, dear".

"Thank you", I barely manage to say, but with my voice quivering it comes out as a squeal.

I gaze over to the forest. Only two hours ago I was there sitting next to Will. Only two hours ago that I was talking about running away. I guess I should have listened.

"And now for the boys!"

The woman announces. She goes to the bowl on the other side. She shuffles her hand through the slips of paper. She choses one, and once again goes back to the podium.

"Percy Corrigan".

A boy with dark brown hair and eyes steps forward. Watching him walk to the stage I notice, he looks quite familiar. I don't know where from. He stumbles on the stairs, but still makes it up.

"Let's give a round of applause to our tributes", says the woman who appears to be very happy.

Some clap while others stand motionless.

"What are you waiting for?" she asks. "Shake hands".

The boy turns to me and that's when I realise, he was in the woods the other day. I extend my hand and he gives it a very gentle shake as if my arm would break off. I give him a slight smile and turn back to face the crowd.

"Happy Hunger games", she repeats. The anthem starts and I just stand awkwardly on the stage. After it ends peacekeepers come and usher us off the stage.

We are taken to the justice building, then put into separate rooms. My room is quite small but it has a lush red couch and a sitting table. I remove the blinds getting a clear view of the woods. I look down to the opened part of the fence, for it will be the last time I ever see it. I take a seat in the couch to think of who will come to visit. I know people from the seam won't, but I don't blame them for not taking pity on a girl from the capitol. William probably won't visit either. I don't want to face him knowing that I'm going to die. I know Amelin will come see me, but I think she's the only one. I'm about to take another glance out the window when the door opens. Amelin walks in.

"Three minutes", says the peace keeper.

Right away I go to hug her. She is still sobbing, with her eyes red from crying. After a brief moment of silence I pull her off and look into her eyes. She started to cry again knowing the talk that we were going to have. I give her a moment to wipe her tears.

"Ame listen to me, your going to be just fine".

"I know but you won't be", she replies.

"Ame what ever you do never sign up for treasury", I say emphasizing never. "William will provide you with what you need, and you have to listen to everything he says, okay?"

She nods slightly.

"You have to learn to hunt not only for you, but for Will, and he will give you money".

"Please take this", she snivels.

She holds out my locket in her hand.

"Of coarse".

I obtain the locket and put it around my neck.

"And one more thing", I begin. "Please don't watch, I don't want you to see me die; or watch me turn into a monster".

"Your not going to die", she weeps.

"I'm serious, and if they force you to see just remember it's not me".

"Okay, but you won't die, I know you won't. You can't", she says as she burst back into tears.

I hug her, but the peacekeepers come in.

"Time's up".

"I love you Mari!", she shouts as they pull her away from me.

"I love you too! Ame I'll try my best", I yell as the door closes.

I can't believe my sister is gone. I'll never see her again. I shed a tear, but quickly wipe it away and sit back on the couch.

As I sit down I hear screams from outside.

"No! Please! Give me another minute!" The woman shouts. It must be Percy's mother. She must be devastated. I wonder what my mother would say to me if she were still alive. I know her monster of a husband would smile at the sight of me dying. I wonder were that dreadful beast is now. Probably enjoying Panem's finest. Suddenly the door opens again, but this time William stands at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Sucker Punch or Hunger Games**

**BTW thank you to defytherules for favouriting!**

* * *

He steps towards me and I instantly go to hug him.

"You're going to be just fine", he says lightly.

"I'm not, other tributes practise their whole life and volunteered, I'm not prepared", I reply almost sobbing.

"You hunt every day", he begins.

"You kill animals, that's all the training you need".

"I've never kill a person before, it's different".

"Will you?" He asks.

"If that's what it takes", I answer looking down. "If I do end up killing someone, please don't watch".

"You know I won't", he replies with a grin.

"I'm serious", I laugh.

"I know, I won't, I promise", he says with a solemn expression.

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really scared", I admit with my eyes starting to water.

He wraps his arms around me, but this time he gives me a gentle kiss.

"Your going to be fine", he smiles.

I can't believe it. All this this time he liked me? I kiss him again and hug him. We stand there quietly until a peacekeeper comes to take him out.

"Your going to be fine", he yells trying to pull away from the peacekeeper.

I'll take care of Amelin I promise!". "I love you!", he shouts as the doors closes.

I wish I had more time to talk to him, or tell him I loved him too, but it's too late, I guess he'll never know.

I stand waiting for the peacekeepers to take me when Meredith walks in. I smile meekly but we don't say anything. We stand awkwardly until she finally starts to speak.

"I'm so sorry".

I'm completely shocked. She just apologised.

"Don't be, it's not your fault I'm here", I reply.

"Not just this", she admits. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you".

"You weren't", I lie.

"No, I was and it isn't okay, I'm so sorry. And I'm sorry it took a reaping for me to say it. I was just jealous of you".

"Of me? Why?" I ask.

"You're so close to William, I wanted to be too, but he clearly likes you".

I smile remembering the feeling of his kiss.

"To be honest I was always jealous of too".

She giggles lightly.

"Will was my only friend and I didn't want that to change", I admit.

"He's not your only friend. I'm here to support you too".

She gave me a hug. I can't believe it, I thought she always hated me. I feel safer knowing she will support me. Before the peacekeepers come, she walks to the door, smiles, and walks out. As I go sit back down Karlin walks in.

"You ready?" She asks.

I nod and follow her out the door. She brings me to a car. I sit beside Percy who appears to have been crying, but he was clearly trying to cover it up.

We drive to the train station, where all the coal from our district is taken to be transported to the capitol. All the trains seem fairly dirty, except one. It is very shiny and was definitely polished.

"There's your train", Stacey points out.

A woman dressed completely in black, with a matching black wig.

"Devlin Tetrick", Stacey calls to her.

The woman walks over to greet us.

"How are you liking your first year at twelve?" Stacey questions.

"It's different", she replies.

Now I recognize her. She use to be the announcer in district 4. Well she clearly doesn't like here, but after how bad my day has been so far, I'm not going to give her any sympathy. "Alright, come on", Devlin instructs. Percy and I follow her, but before I go on I take anther glance at Karlin. She nods and smiles. From here I can still see the forest. I smile and absorb its beauty, until I'm ready to board the train.


End file.
